The present invention relates to casting equipment for production of stairways or staircases of concrete, and more particularly to an adjustable casting mold for production of stairways having various lengths, climbing heights, and number of dimensions of separate steps of the stairway.
In order to meet specifications for stairways for different individual building constructions, the building industry substantially has been required to have available a large number of different casting molds, a situation which obviously is rather cumbersome and expensive, among other things due to storage space requirements. Frequently it occurs that available casting molds do not have the specifications required for a particular construction, such that special casting molds still must be made, either in a factory or at the building site.
There are a number of known proposals for adjustable casting molds for casting stairways of concrete, but such known designs hitherto have not been very successful, partly because the constructions have been rather complicated and cumbersome both in construction and use, especially because the possibilities for adjustment have not proved to be sufficient. Illustrative prior art systems are disclosed in German Patent No. 35 18 200, German published Patent Application No. 21 55 577 and No. 24 07 871, French Patent No. 2 332 685 and Swedish Patent No. 425 572.